Forum:Help? No good multiplayer matches
Help, please. When I attempt to join a game online with my Level 61 Hunter I only get a couple of matches. At the time of this writing I have the choice of joining 2x Level 2's, a Level 38, a Level 50, a Level 61, and a Level 70. 6 choices?!? When I first started playing I had dozens of choices to pick from. Now, when I log in as my Level 61 Soldier I do have dozens of games to choose from. What is going on and how do I fix it? Note that my Hunter has been Level 61 for several weeks now and my Soldier is a relatively new Level 61. Thanks for the help... Fryguy42 23:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Speed Test Just in case my internet connection was a problem I ran a speed test. 21.16 Mbps Download 4.67 Mbps Upload I wouldn't think about it too much. Now, I hate to say it, but Borderlands popularity may be temporarily waning. Think about it. In the past two weeks a few games were released with hype...Lost Planet 2, Red Dead Redemption and Alan Wake, just to name a few. I'm betting that everyone is investing time into these games while everyone else on Pandora has to make their due with a temporary lack of players. My friend has practically stopped playing Borderlands in favor of Red Dead Redemption overnight (and I can't blame her, really). We'll just have to see what Gearbox has up their sleeves with a fourth DLC to bring the players back to Borderlands. BMetcalf82 23:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it is because when you search for public matches as your hunter the game looks for as many games at it can that DOES NOT have a hunter as host. Hunters can be in game but not host. I am not sure on this but my friend who has a Hunter experiences the same problem. More people seem to be Hunters online but less are soldiers so that might explain why you find more matches with your Soldier but not your Hunter. This is guess work not fact. As for fixing it... Sorry no help. Auric 23:17, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Fryguy42, I have experienced the same thing. Not scientific but it seems to happen with the last character I played online with. EX: I attempt to "Join Game" with my Lvl 37 Siren and there's only a couple to choose from and none close to the same level or progress. Switch to my Lvl 61 Soldier and there are dozens anywhere from PT1 Lvl1 to PT2 Lvl61. Switch back to the Lvl 37 and there are dozens. Whenever I get a short list or no suitable games, I just spam "Refresh" for a bit and then switch characters back-n-forth. -- MeMadeIt 23:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I have had problems like that. It can be a result of any incomplete quests you have. just wanted to throw that out. Hellz Lips 00:29, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if someone else has said it already because I'm too lazy to read, but the games multiplayer finds for you are also based on the level the character you're searching for matches is. Ie: if you look for a match with a level 30 or 40, you'll find games around that level. If you search for games with a level 61, it's going to look for games that are probably 55+ only. I'd suggest choosing a level 40 or 50, searching for games, should yield better results. Then, once you find a game, select it to jump in, then reselect the character you want to use (level 61), once you get into the games lobby screen. Good luck. - K1ng 01:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Check your mission log you might have the mission "keep your insides inside" if so then theres the sorce of all your troubles. its a glitched mission like the tannis one. Someone gave me great advice to go onilne with another lvl 61 then your join game list should be back to normal join a game and switch back to your hunter. Or use willow tree to deleat the mission hope it helps.Mr.friend009 05:04, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I have experienced this problem with many characters regardless of level. The only characters that I haven't seen this with are brand new Lvl1 characters or my Lvl61 characters. Again, it seems to happen most with whichever character I last used online. -- MeMadeIt 05:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Avoiding the problem entirely I have had some success avoiding the problem entirely by first selecting Playthrough 1 in Single Player, saving, then going online with my now "P1" character. I got a better selection of games to join that way as well. Fryguy42 06:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update I went into WillowTree to delete the "keep your insides inside" mission and....it corrupted all of my Hunter files. Oh, well. Looks like I'm done with Borderlands for a while. Unless someone can tell me how to restore corrupted files that have been deleted. :/ Thanks for the help, all. Fryguy42 05:40, May 21, 2010 (UTC) : Didn't you create a backup before editing! -- MeMadeIt 05:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) It even corrupted the back-up file that I didn't edit. O_o In WillowTree's defense, it was my first attempt at "modding" myself. Back to the Starcraft II beta. lol Thanks for the help. Fryguy42 07:27, May 21, 2010 (UTC)